James Hawkins Junior
James Hawkins Junior is the son of James Pleidas Hawkins from Treasure Planet. Jim is the older twin to Jennifer Hawkins, and is the oldest child in the Hawkins family. Jim is Neutral on the whole Royal/Rebel conflict. Physical Appearance Jim has black hair both parted at his forehead and tied to a rattail, thick brown eyebrows, green eyes, fair skin, and more or less has his father's facial features. Outfit Jim wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with a the Montressor flag pattern on the front of the shirt that has a black trim on the sleeves while the shirt is coverd by a black hoodie with the words 'Interstellar Space Academy' written on the front in white lettering. Jim is accomapied with ratty jeans with tears on the legs, and black boots like his father's with silver lining. and Jim wears a holo-projection ring on his right hand that he invented. Personality Jim is more or less similar to his father in personality but has differences. Jim loves tinkering with technology and invents things in his free time, Jim loves playing his guitar, Jim is also a bookworm who normally keeps to himself when he's alone and is distant to new people in his new school as he misses the Interstellar Space Academy. Jim is always has great patience until he's pushed over the edge he can used his wits to his advantage, plus Jimmy boy is also sarcastic. History Jim's life has been normal with his father as a Spacer and his mother helping out at the Benbow Inn Jim had a good life. By the time Jim and Jenny reached fifteen and finishing their first year at the Academy had contacted Headmaster Grimm and decided to send the two twins to Ever After High for a new adventure. Jim isn't happy with the decision and wishes to stay home to finish his learning years at the academy. Jim doesn't know if Jenny is happy about this or not as the two had been in school for a month unnoticed. Clubs Jim is a part of the following club(s): 'Solar Surfing/Montressor History Club' Jim is the Co-Head of the Solar Surfing/Montressor History club. Relationships James Hawkins Senior: Jim and his father get along very well with Jim learning all he could about cooking, or navigating from his father over the years of his childhood. Lia Hawkins: Mother of Jim and Jenny, and a waitress at the Benbow Inn. Lia is an alien from an extinct race of shape-shifters that were wiped out, making her children Half-Human, and Half-Alsari. Abigail Hawkins: '''The youngest child of the Hawkins family who Jim has a good relationship. '''Kenneth Hawkins: Jim's younger brother whom he has a bit of a strained relationship with for reason's. Jennifer Hawkins: '''Jim's younger twin sister by three minutes, Jim loves Jenny and constantly teases back and forth with her. '''Derek Pendragon: '''One of the earliest friends Jim made when he came to Ever After High. '''Heracles Midas: Another friend of Jim's whom he met through Derek. Maxwell Simpleton: Also meeting the same way as that of Heracles Midas, Maxwell SImpleton is a friend of Jim's. 'Odelle Swan:'Jim's love interest and first girlfriend since arriving at Ever After High, and Daughter of Odette and King Derek. Trivia *Jim is mostly good with technology as he spent most of his time back home inventing things at the Academy, and made a clock that not only projected the time but also has the cycles of the sun and moon project at the age of thirteen. *Originally Jim was supposed to not have a twin, and then Jim became a girl (Who split into Jenny) and his name was Kenny when Jenny was made (Twin NameTheming) until I named him after his father. *Jim is a good cook who learned from his grandmother and spent his Freshman year in the Interstellar Academy's kitchen. *Jim's classes are: Heroism 101,' Advanced Wooing, 'Arts & Crafts, Chemythstry, Muse-ic, Beast Training & Care and Cooking Class-ic! In Other Media FanFiction https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10124744/1/Hawkins-Twins-Working-Title%7CHawkins Twins Category:Hero Category:Sophomore Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Treasure Planet